kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonjet/Ban Safety
I wanted to write this article for months now, but I didn't really have much time with the Summer 2015 Event and especially KC3改 which takes up the larger part of my day. On this post we will be discussing about Ban Safety, a usually debated topic across KanColle communities, on which actions are dangerous and safe. Conditions and Assumptions No claims Do not link to this post claiming that I said this and that while it caused you a ban. This merely serves as a resource for you to digest and analyze yourself, and the actions you take in-game are still your responsibilities. My words here do not represent what the true criteria are cause no one can really tell exactly except for the developers themselves. However, this will try to educate readers on what certain actions actually do and how it may affect the chances of a ban. Criteria There was a certain quote I saw on himeuta.net, I forgot exactly who said it, but credits to you sir, and I will be using that concept here. The questions we should mainly be asking is, between is it "Detectable and/or Bannable". These are two separate things that each action should be tested with. Some are detectable, but not bannable. Some are bannable but not detectable, some are both not, some are both detectable and bannable. Additionally, I would like to add something to the criteria, "Monitored". This would hint us as to if the devs are actively checking/detecting/investigating the action. DMM vs Devs This assumes that you know that DMM is a separate entity than the developers. DMM are not the developers, but only part "producers". DMM is not involved in any technicalities and content of the game. On this post, we will be discussing the in-game ban, where you can access DMM, but not the game, and shows you a black message on the kancolle screen, caused by the devs. We will not discuss DMM bans, if that's even possible. Discussion VPN Status: Relatively Safe Detectable: Yes First question is, why detectable? It's because your IP passed through someone else's network, and you would appear as them. That's why you appear as a Japanese IP when the servers look at your connection. But how is that even connected to your account? Well all requests passing through the VPN contains your api_token which is the identifier for your account. Essentially, the servers/devs can see that you might be connecting from a public proxy/VPN. Monitored: Most likely, No Even if it detectable in technical nature, I doubt the devs are actively checking everyone's IP and the tokens that come with it. It's just too much for them I think and we all know that they know gaijins use proxies so, go figure. Some of you might argue that switching IPs prompt you a password change, so they must be activaly monitoring IPs... WTF man I told you we will be discussing dev bans, and not DMM! That is a DMM password change! Bannable: No (There are claims) Colored yellow just to signify that there are people who claims VPN-related bans, because some people abuse the game, and when you incidentally use the same IP they are in, you will also be banned. However, I doubt the devs will still ban a random account that wanders around specific IPs. Even if you do wander in their IPs, as mentioned on above, I doubt devs are actively monitoring IPs so.. go figure. API Links Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Cookies Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Refreshing / F5 Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Viewers Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Modding: Ship CG Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Modding: Game Client Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Speedhack Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Artificial API Calls (Botting) Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Auto-Clickers (Macro) Status: 'Detectable: ' 'Monitored: ' 'Bannable: ' Conclusion Category:Blog posts